Origins: The Character Backstories Collection
by Sanguine Blade
Summary: This is here to explain away some characters that might appear. Giving the backstory for some ponies/people you know and some that shall appear in either Elements of Autism, Railroads Are Magic or both. Enjoy
1. Episode 1 Evan

Origins:

A Prequel Miniseries

Episode: 1

Origins of Evan

This series shall be created to explain away the backstories of the universe jumpers from both R.A.M (Railroads Are Magic) and E.O.A (Elements of Autism). So let us begin with the Evan from E.O.A.

Evan was born in San Antonio Texas in 2000 A.D. being a fan of science fiction and the military he decided to study as much as he could comprehend. So, he graduated from college in 2022 with degrees in theoretical physics and German. After a while, Evan ran into his old class mate Ben. The two were interested in dimensional travel. They believed such a thing could work. Using the money they had they started a small lab to begin designing and testing of "Gates" which they called these doors to other dimensions.

By the time the war began, Evan and Ben were known for coming the closest to a solution for inter dimensional interaction. The military hired them and poured a lot of many. Enough for them to be able to buy the necessary components for their machine. As well, Evan and Ben were given a new lab with three primary division heads. With these new assistants, the two rapidly progressed in their work. In 2032, the portal was finished and you know the rest.


	2. Episode 2 Hot Coals

Origins

Episode: 2

Hot Coals

In the universe of Elements of Autism, there is a copy of every being in any world. This includes Sanguine Blade…

In the world of Equestria, Sanguine's double is a unicorn by the name of Hot Coals. Coals was born to Flint Rock and Tinder. He was a very gifted unicorn. When he was young he received his mark. A clockwise Swastika (The Buddhist Swastika not the Nazis). The mark meant that he had good fortune. This good luck came to fruition when he was sent to Canterlot to train in the school for gifted unicorns. He eventually graduated slightly before twilight and got a job in his home town as a magic teacher for the mostly unicorn village of Horndale. As for when he shall meet his alicorn double…I cannot spoil the fun.


	3. Episode 3 Red Ash

Origins

Episode: 3

Red Ash

Red Ash is the pony double of Blaze Cinder (The human from R.A.M.). Red Ash was born and raised on a small outpost on the Equestrian border. His Father was named Red Flame after his fiery red skin. His mother was Midnight Eclipse after her pure black coat. Red Ash was born with black fur and Red secondary in his hair. He went to school on the base. Taught in the arts of combat, he eventually enlisted in the local garrison. However, one dark night, his father was attacked by a bandit group. Overwhelmed with rage, he found the bandit group and killed them. After this, he knew he couldn't stay. With his honor lost, Red Ash left the fort and moved into a small village called Wingchester. He eventually became a very quiet lonely writer on te town's edge. As for when he shall appear…Sorry cannot spoil the fun!


	4. Episode 4 Zircon Eremite

Origins

Episode: 4

Zircon Eremite

Zircon is the double of Cobalt Troglodyte. Zircon was born to Azure and Hematite. He inherited the Azure Blue of his mother and the eyes and wings of Hematite as well as his eyes. The family lived in the small hamlet of Feather Wharf. The hamlet was a fishing village and his father was the weather pony. His mother Azure, was a teacher. The two met in CloudsDale but moved to Feather Wharf when they wanted to have Cobalt. Cobalt was mainly home schooled by his mother but he was also self-educated on other things. When he grew up, Cobalt decided to become the new librarian. After apprenticing under the now retired librarian, he took the job so he could read as much as he could and help the community.


	5. Episode 5 Spinel Cenobite

Origins

Episode: 5

Spinel Cenobite

Spinel is the double of Ben Recluse. Spinel was born in a small gem harvesting town called Morganite. His father was a gem miner named Beryl and his mother was called Iolite. Spinel was born with light blue fur and a cobalt blue mane and tail. His mark was a spider's web. Representing his introversive tendencies. Spinel had hard time finding work do to not liking to be around crowds. Eventually, he found work as a simple ranch hand for a small farm. Due to its size they only needed the one hired hand to do odd jobs around the farm.


	6. Episode 6 Monochromatic Gaze

Origins

Episode: 6

Monochromatic Gaze

Monochromatic Gaze is the double of Blank Stare. Monochromatic was born in the small city on the edge of the Equestrian badlands. Being brought up by his father Iodine and his mother Blackbird. Iodine was the local grave digger and mortician. Blackbird was the local doctor. Although she was an optometrist but still helped in other fields of medicine. After all, there was not many people in the town. Blackbird gave birth to a white pony with a black and white mane and tail. However, the young one's eyes were almost pure white. The couple tried everything they could to fix this strange problem but nothing worked. Eventually, Monochromatic took over the job of grave digging as his father became old. Sadly, both of his parents died when he reached adulthood by a group of bandits who attacked. Gaze left the village and moved closer to Canterlot in a town called Trottingham. Gaze decided to become a cheap mortician in a small office/apartment he managed to purchase.


	7. Episode 7 Wild Pastry

Origins

Episode: 7

Wild Pastry

Wild Pastry is the double of Insane Pie. Wild Pastry was born in the village of Hoofstead. His father Whipped Cream and his mother Becky Bubble were surprised at their child. Pastry was very different from his baker parents. He was not interested in cooking at all and was always scaring the other foals and fillies. Wild eventually was rejected by his parents in favor of his little brother Cheese Cake. Angry at this, Wild almost killed his brother Cheese Cake. However, he was unsuccessful. While his parents tried to have their first son restrained, Wild lured away his brother and finished his job. Wild Pastry decided to leave the place he was never wanted. After he buried his brother on a small hill, Wild ran away. Regretting that his brother had to die because of his parent's hatred of him.


End file.
